Une petite note d'espoir
by Kuy-Fitelia-Love13
Summary: c'est un yaoi siriusxseverus un peu de jamesxseverus cette histoire parte de maltraitance et de viole un enfant battu et qui se fait sauvé par les potter
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 La lettre

Dans Un petit quartier de Londres, dans la rue des Tisseurs. Dans un veille appartement miteux une famille composé de trois personnes. Le père s'appelle Erik Rogue il est assez grand 1m70, un peu maigre, les cheveux noirs assez long; il est pale, les yeux noirs. Il a un visage sévère, il est alcoolique. La mère s'appelle Eliéne Prince Rogue elle mesure 1m60, assez mince, les cheveux bruns long, les yeux noirs. Elle a la peau pale; elle ne s'occupe pas du tout de son fils ni de rien de se qui concerne la famille. Elle est une vrai pute. Le fils Severus S. Rogue, il est age de 10 et demi, il est petit 1m29, très maigre car il est sous-alimenté, les cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleus nuit, les yeux noirs, la peau pale. Il est très intelligent, timide et il a un caractère doux, gentil et généreux. Même si il le cache derrière un masque froid et impossible mais dans ses doux yeux on peux voir la douleur et la tristesse qu'il vit depuis sa naissance. Le jour de son 11éme anniversaire se fut le pire jour de toute sa vie car il a reçut une lettre qui dit qu'il est inscrit au collège Poudlar l'école de sorcellerie, heureux d'apprendre qu'il est un sorcier il va montrer la lettre à ses parents mais en voient le visage de son père son bonheur disparut plus vite qu'il est venu Erik se lève du canapé est lui donne une violente gifle qui fit tombé Severus par terre et Erik l'insulte de monstre, de démon, de moins que rien, de déchet tout en lui donnent de très violent coups de pieds. Au bout de 30 minutes Erik arrête de donné des coups de pieds à Severus, il l'attrape par le bras pour le mettre à genoux dos a lui et il commence a lui l'acéré le dos a grand et violent coups de ceinture c'est au bout de 15 minutes que Erik arrête de l'acéré le dos à Severus et il s'en va de l'appartement en claquent la porte. C'est au bout de quelque minutes Severus se lève avec difficulté pour aller dans sa chambre est pleure de douleur toute la nuit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : L'instinct protecteur maternel

Quelque semaines après se jour.

Eliene entrer dans la chambre de Severus est lui or donneur :

-Habit toi convenablement on va chercher les affaires que cette école de monstre nous demande alors dépêche toi. Sévèrement et méchamment, elle sort en claquent la porte.

Une fois près Severus va dans le salon où sa mère l'attente, il n'ose même pas la regarder.

Eliene amène Severus au Chemin de Travers.

Elle traîne son fils de boutique en boutique en le tirant brutalement par le bras pour ne pas rester mais Severus s'arrête devant une cage avec un petit chaton noir dedans, Eliene se retourne et lève la main pour le gifler mais une main l'arrête avant que la main d'Eliene atteint la joue à Severus, elle retire son bras et crie sur la femme :

-Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui !

-je me prend pour qui, vous allez gifler votre fils juste parce qu'il regarde un chaton ! Non mais vous êtes folle ! Répond la jeune femme toute en crient.

Elle va pour continuer mais un homme qui semble être son mari arrive avec deux jeunes garçons de 12 ans.

-Que se passe-t-il Hélène ?Demande-t-il a sa femme.

-Il se passe que cette sale pute ose battre son fils juste parce qu'il regarde un animal et sa n'est pas la premier fois !Termine-t-elle en montrant l'énorme hématome sous l'œil gauche et de plus en plus en colère, Hélène va pour continuer mais son mari la prix de vitesse et dit à Eliene :

-Désolé madame mais votre fils vient avec nous car il est claire que vous le maltraité donc je le prends sous ma protection.

-d'être bien si vous voulez se monstre vous avez cas le prendre. Répond Eliene et elle part en laissant Severus derrière elle.

Hélène se penche vers Severus et demande :

-Tu t'appelle comment ?

-Je...Je m'appelle Sev...Severus. Répond-t-il tout doucement et timidement.

Hélène continue donc sur sa lancé :

-Tu as 11 ans, Severus hoche la tête, tu vas à l'école Poudlar termine-t-elle à demander.

-Ou...Oui

Hélène se tourne vers son mari et dit :

-Mon chéri tu termine les achats avec les garçons et tu rentre pendant se temps moi j'en mène Severus à l'Hopimage d'accord ?

-Ok à toute a l'heure. Répond son mari.

Il partie avec les garçons et Hélène en mène Severus à l'Hopimage.


End file.
